Nothing's Impossible
by blue-haze
Summary: Hate-->Rivals-->Friends-->LOVE?! A confused dragon falling for a strong firefly. Could they actually get together in the end? Or would somebody come? R/R
1. Beginning

"It's Sunday, thank god for that," Ginny muttered tiredly. Hermione, who dug her head into a large, enormous book, looked up. "It's not good. You get to learn more stuff if we only had classes today."  
  
"Honestly," Ron said, breathlessly, as he and Harry came, looking tired from Quidditch practice. "How much can that brain of yours hold more information?"  
  
Harry glanced at Ron and chuckled a bit. Hermione shot a lifeless glare at Ron, who stopped at once when he caught her. Ginny cleared the throat and said, "I want to know why you guys have practice since 4 o' clock this morning?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron said, scratching his head. "I wanted to train the whole team, that's all." Harry didn't say anything. Ginny looked from Ron to Harry, confused. Ginny glanced at Harry and observed him well. He did change a lot over the summer, from being cheerful to an emotionless human being. Ginny wondered what happened, but she knew that whenever Cho talked to him, he keeps on smiling.  
  
"Guess what!" Ron said, angrily, as though he just thought of something that popped out of his mind. Hermione yawned and said, "What?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy is the Quidditch captain of Slytherin," Ron said, his ears slightly going red. Hermione dropped her book in surprise and complained, "Thank heavens for that, now I dunno what page I was on."  
  
Ginny blinked twice. "That git?"  
  
"Yep." Ron answered. "And gee, he is now the most richest kid!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, he can pay just like that to the Ministry of Magic and kick us out of this school!" Ron said. "Both Harry and him can be compared by their riches!"  
  
"I am not rich," said Harry, impatiently. Ron blushed and said, "Okay, but your famous and all. No money can beat that."  
  
"I don't want to talk about financial stuff or my scar," said Harry at once. Ron suddenly shut his mouth closed. Hermione shook her head and said, "Is there anything wrong, Harry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You changed a lot," Hermione said, innocently. Harry didn't answer. Ginny gulped and saw the tension building up. "Umm-why don't we let him cool off for a while? He's tired from practice, I think."  
  
"No-he's just-" Ron started, but Hermione and Ginny gave him a warning look. "Oh-yeah-right. We'll just see you in the Great Hall, eh?"  
  
Harry sighed. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione suddenly walked off, without another word.  
  
Ginny went to library, and parted from Ron and Hermione. Ginny headed to the aisle where all the general feelings of a person are. She finally found one, entitled Emotions. Ginny excitedly pulled the huge enormous book, and then appeared Draco Malfoy's face. Ginny shrieked, and put her hands over her mouth at once.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Well, well," said Draco, who smirked. "Getting stuff about emotions? Stupid thing to do, honestly." Ginny blushed, but said, "You don't have an idea of what I am going to do."  
  
"What!" Draco chuckled. "You are going to find out what is happening to Potter today, or you are going to find out if he has feelings for you! Don't ever dream about it!!! It's not going to happen, and I'm telling you that!"  
  
"I do not have feelings for him anymore!" Ginny said, hotly. She ran away, but then she was blocked by the large figure of Draco, who appeared just in time from nowhere. "You can't run away from me, redhead."  
  
Ginny scowled at him and said, "And why?"  
  
"I rule," Draco said, patiently. "No one can go away from my orders."  
  
"Yeah right," said Ginny, laughing. "I can."  
  
"Dare."  
  
Ginny suddenly punched him hard on his right cheek and ran away. Crabbe and Goyle came around and saw it, and started laughing at Malfoy, who felt his cheek, which was burning in pain. Crabbe laughed hard and said, "Good one, Draco! A girl can actually hit you!!"  
  
"Shut up, idiot," said Malfoy, glaring at the direction where Ginny went. "I swear I am going to let her pay for what she did. And damn, that hurt."  
  
Ginny never got to borrow that book, since she just left it on a table and ran away before Malfoy can even catch her. She turned to a corner, and stopped, gasping for breath. She couldn't believe what she just did. And to make things worse, she just thought of what Ron had said earlier. Malfoy can just pay the Ministry, and kick me out of this school, Ginny thought. She shivered at the thought and shook her head mentally.  
  
She then decided to go to the top most balcony. She never ever went here yet, since she was very afraid of heights. But they say you have good luck charms here, and Ginny wondered if she will ever had. She walked up a spiral staircase, and opened a door, revealing a hallway, which led her to the balcony.  
  
It was cool, and to her surprise, it was peaceful. She looked around and suddenly landed on a tall thin figure. Harry? He was sitting on a corner, looking hopelessly in the sky. Ginny felt excitement rush inside her and skipped towards him.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said at once. Harry lowered his head, looking from the sky to Ginny. "I didn't see you coming," he said. Ginny shook her head and said, "You were looking up at the sky."  
  
Harry nodded. Ginny sat in front of him and asked, "You come here often?"  
  
"This is my favorite thing to do for past time. Looking at the sky makes me calm," answered Harry. Ginny looked at him in confusion and asked, "You do see things in there?"  
  
"No," Harry said. "I just look at it while the world spins around."  
  
Ginny looked at him, still puzzled. Harry shook his head and said, "No one can really understand me if I say that. Even Ron. But if you concentrate on it well, you'll see it at night."  
  
"You mean you never see the thing you are seeing in day?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded. Ginny thought for a moment and asked, "Can I guess what is it?"  
  
"Take your time," said Harry. 'What can be something that can be seen at night?'. "Stars," Ginny answered him. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Moon?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ginny thought hard. "I give up," she said after a few minutes. "I won't guess it."  
  
"You actually won't. It won't actually appear every night. But when you feel it will come, that's the time when you will see it." Harry told her. Ginny sat there, not actually getting what Harry was trying to say. "It's getting late," he then said. "I think I should meet up Ron and Hermione."  
  
He stood up, and walked away, leaving Ginny with many puzzles.  
  
Ginny woke up the next day, and saw a piece of parchment beneath her desk. It was a letter. She rubbed her eyes and read:  
  
Weasley,  
  
Get ready. Surprises will be there. -Draco  
  
Her eyes popped in surprise. There was a skull, with the sign of Malfoy. This type of letter can lead a person into very serious trouble. That meant that all Slytherins will come after you, punishing you, until you beg in front of Malfoy, crying. Ginny felt a spasm of fear rushing into her. But she won't let herself beg in front of Malfoy.  
  
She went straight inside the bathroom and looked at herself. She was the same oval-shaped girl with an astonishing red hair. She, well, actually changed a lot over the summer. She was no longer the shy, scared Weasley, but she was now the strong, loyal one. "I am not going to be scared in front of that fool," she muttered.  
  
She suddenly walked out and changed into her robes and proceeded into her Transfiguration class. She settled herself in her seat. So far, Ginny thought, nothing happened to her. She sighed with relief. Then, she remembered she was going to have Transfiguration with Slytherins. She gulped and glanced around, nervously.  
  
"Good morning class," McGonagall said, as she hurriedly went inside the classroom. "Now, we are going to learn how can we transfigure a book into an animal! Now, just copy the rules of how to do it properly. Kindly seat, and copy what's written on the board." McGonagall started writing on the board, her back in front of the students. Just then, a huge crumpled paper came flying, hitting McGonagall on the back of her head. She turned sharply and said, "Who did that?!"  
  
The Slytherins pointed at Ginny, who shook her head at once. "It wasn't me, professor!" None of the Gryffindors helped her, since they were very afraid of McGonagall, who was strict and harsh.  
  
"Lie!" McGonagall said at once. "How come everybody says it was you?" She pointed at the Slytherins.  
  
Ginny glanced at her fellow Gryffindors, who didn't help at all. "20 points for Gryffindor!" McGonagall started writing again when a quill came pelting to the back of her neck. Ginny closed her eyes.  
  
"WEASLEY!" McGonagall roared at once. "If you don't like to learn, it's better to just get out of here!! 50 points from Gryffindor. GO OUT!! OUT!! You will serve detention this night! 9:00 PM SHARP! I'M TRULY ASHAMED OF YOU!"  
  
Ginny stood up, hanging her head down, when a Slytherin shot his leg in front of Ginny, who didn't see it, and tripped. Her parchment, inkbottle, and quill came flying in the air, and landed with a huge thud. Her inkbottle crashed with a loud clatter, spreading ink around the classroom and some on McGonagall's desk.  
  
McGonagall jumped in surprise and turned. "WEASLEY!"  
  
"Professor-this boy was the one who-" Ginny started at once. McGonagall stopped her with a hand and shrieked, "OUT NOW!! A HUNDRED POINTS FROM GRYIFFINDOR!! THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
Ginny picked up her things in a hurry. The Slytherins roared with laughter, which made Ginny's eyes swell up with tears. She ran away, not letting anyone of them see that she was crying.  
  
That was one of Draco's nasty punishments for her then. Ginny sighed, and sat helplessly on a corner of a corridor. A bunch of Slytherins came by and one of them said, "It's that git who hit Malfoy!! Get her!!"  
  
Ginny screamed in shock. She stood up, and ran fast. The Slytherins then threw her papers, banana peels, and other dirty stuff, including ink. Ginny suddenly slipped on wet floor, and fell. The Slytherins continued on hitting her with unusual stuff when Ron's, and Hermione's voice filled the hall. But the whole Slytherin group wouldn't stop. Harry came around, and stepped in front of the Slytherins. The Slytherins backed away and ran as fast as he could.  
  
It was rumored that Harry had used great magic, which can kill anyone in a minute, to Voldemort. And this 'great magic' did kill Voldemort when he was in his 6th year. No one dared to come near him, since everybody was afraid that he might perform the 'magic', especially the Slytherins. It wasn't actually true, but that was what the Slytherins thought.  
  
Malfoy's voice filled the hall, then. "Potter? You saved that redhead from trouble?!"  
  
"Shut your hole, Malfoy!" Ron shouted. Hermione pulled him from trouble. Draco ignored Ron and asked Harry, "You actually saved her? I thought you hated her!?"  
  
Ginny gasped and looked at Harry, who continued glaring at Malfoy. "Enough of this pathetic punishment, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. Draco turned and told Hermione, "Get your brains out of here."  
  
"You sent Ginny a warning letter?" asked Ron in surprise. Draco chuckled and nodded, "Yes. She deserves it well."  
  
"What did she do to you?" asked Harry. Ginny gulped, and wished nobody knew. Draco cleared his throat and said, "She punched me."  
  
"Just for that? And you punished her?!" Ron shouted. Draco scowled at Ron and said, "That hurt. And not to mention, she humiliated me in front of the whole library."  
  
Nobody said anything. Draco seized Ginny's arms. "I'll teach her. Get away, you three!" But then, Harry seized Ginny's other arm and said, "Let go of her."  
  
"You're defending her? Have you got your feelings in love with her?" Draco said, sneering. Ginny shrieked in pain and gasped, "You both are hurting me! Let go!!!"  
  
"If that is what you want," Draco said, smirking. He threw Ginny hard on the floor. Harry's grip then went away. Ginny fell hard, and was soon unconscious.  
  
"You think she is all right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ginny heard misty voices. She opened her eyes slowly. She saw the blurry faces of Hermione and Ron. She blinked and muttered, "Ron?"  
  
"I'm here," Ron said, his voice now slightly cheerful from the one she just heard. Hermione smiled and said, "Thank god, you are all right."  
  
"Where is Harry?" asked Ginny at once, remembering the incident that happened ago. Ron shook his head and said, "I don't know."  
  
Balcony. Ginny jumped out of the bed, and ran to the balcony. Ron shouted something, but she didn't come back.  
  
It was night already. She looked around, but showed no sign of Harry.  
  
"Are you looking for me?" asked a voice. Ginny shrieked in surprise. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, as he opened the lights for the balcony. "You still should be in the hospital wing." Ginny shook her head and said, "I don't want to."  
  
Harry didn't argue. Ginny looked at him and said, "I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The action you did a while ago."  
  
"I only defended you since it was the only right thing to do," Harry told her. Ginny shivered. "Thanks, anyway. But why are you here?"  
  
"It's time," said Harry. Ginny looked at him in confusion again. "You won't understand," Harry told her as he saw her puzzled look. Ginny looked up at him and said, "I better have to go down now. Ron is finding me. Bye, and thank you."  
  
Harry nodded and said, "'Bye."  
  
"Hey, gang!!" Ron shouted to Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. He looked very happy. Ron stopped for a minute to breath. "What is it?" asked Harry. Ron laughed and said, "You will not believe in what I am going to say, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at him, confused. Ginny was very anxious. "CHO CHANG IS HERE!!" Ron told Harry at once.  
  
Ginny's heart sank. Harry's face lit up and for the first time in months, he smiled widely. "Where is she?" he asked at once.  
  
"Waiting for you outside!" Ron said, excitedly. "C'mon!" He pulled Harry out of the common room and went out of sight. Hermione looked at Ginny, who was pale and hopeless. Hermione sighed and said, "Gin, you don't have feelings for Harry, do you?"  
  
Ginny looked up at her, her eyes full of mist. "Why do you ask?" she asked. Hermione shrugged and said, "I just noticed."  
  
"A little," Ginny answered. Hermione faced Ginny and said, "Do you know why Harry likes Cho so much?" Ginny scowled and said, "She's pretty."  
  
"No," Hermione told her. She placed her book on a table and continued, "Cho was the only one who made him feel better. Did you notice that Harry was so cheerful when Cho was still here in Hogwarts?"  
  
Ginny nodded. Hermione grinned and said, "He went to Cho just to talk about his problems, and man, he said that Cho gave the best advice."  
  
"I can never be compare with Cho," said Ginny, digging her face into her hands. "She's pretty, smart, and rich. I'm ugly, stupid, and poor."  
  
"Don't say that. Just be what you are right now, and someday Harry will notice you," Hermione told her. Ginny shook her head and said, "No. Ron told me that Harry will only like Cho forever. He has his eyes only to her."  
  
She stood up and walked up inside her dormitory. She buried her face into her pillow and cried silently.  
  
Ginny saw Cho the next day. Cho was a great friend, and was very kind to her too. Ginny liked her a lot, and admired her. She was so pretty, from her fair face until to the tip of her toes. Her raven black hair shone silkily, and her blue crystal eyes shone with happiness. Cho spotted her and said, "Ginny, dear!! How are you?"  
  
"I'm very fine," Ginny said, smiling. "You?"  
  
"Great!" Cho exclaimed. "You still the same pretty Ginny!"  
  
Ginny was surprised Cho actually called her pretty. Ginny laughed in embarrassment. Harry was beside her, his cheeks red. Ginny smiled and said, "I think I'll leave you here. I just need to go somewhere."  
  
Ginny waved and went. She went straight to the balcony, bringing a huge cloak with her. She stayed up there the whole day. Due to bad luck, Draco suddenly appeared. "You come here?" he asked at once. Ginny glared at him and spat, "You don't care."  
  
"Good," Draco told her. "I have good news for you. And bad news. Good news is that you have my respect already for your strong personality. And bad news, I will continue punishing you. Good day."  
  
He turned and went away. Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered, "Stupid idiot. Came finding me everywhere just to say that. But hey, I got his respect. What a rip off, that isn't true."  
  
She then looked up at the sky, hoping to see something. But nothing came out for the next hours. She finally gave up and went away, going straight to her dormitory and slept.  
  
A few months past, but the punishment wasn't over. From spitting to kicking, it went on and on. But Ginny never cried. And to her and everybody's surprise, there was a whole month holiday for every one of them. Ginny screamed in joy and suddenly an owl came to her and dropped her a letter on her lap. Same went for Ron. There was a huge bag of something for both of them.  
  
Ginny ripped the parcel and read:  
  
Ginny!  
  
Your father had just won another contest for 4,000 galleons! And I heard that the Ministry gave you a whole month holiday. I am giving you 500 galleons, and you and your friends can go anywhere for vacation. But you need to have your brother with you! Just send me a letter where you are going to go!! You can't come home since your father and I will also be on vacation in Edinburgh!  
  
Love, Mum  
  
Ginny and Ron screamed happily. Harry looked at both of them and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Mum permitted us to go anywhere for vacation!" Ron shouted, his cheeks red from excitement. "And guess what? Dad won 4,000 galleons!! YES!!!"  
  
Hermione clapped her hands happily, as Harry cheered. "I have another idea," said Hermione, smiling. "What about if the five of us-including Cho, come to Egypt or somewhere?"  
  
"Egypt is amazing! Let's get Cho and tell her!!" Ron said, as he and Harry ran off in search. Even though Ginny was jealous of Cho, she had a feeling that this was going to be the best vacation ever. 


	2. Going To Egypt!

Chapter II : Egypt  
  
It was confirmed that they were going to Egypt. Ginny was very excited. It's only a week away! She skipped along the corridors, not bothering if the Slytherins threw her a book. Draco stopped in front of her and asked, "What makes you so HAPPY?"  
  
"You concern?" asked Ginny, chuckling. "I'm going to Egypt by boat, and I heard you are going to Hawaii?" Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, yes."  
  
"Great! A WHOLE month without seeing your monkey face!" Ginny said, happily. "No trouble, and no YOU!!" She skipped away. Draco sighed. He wanted Ginny to be with him always. What was he thinking? Draco shook his head mentally.  
  
"Goyle," he said. Gregory came running towards him and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"We aren't going to Hawaii, we are going to Egypt by boat," Draco told him at once. Goyle looked at him in confusion, but didn't say anything else. He then looked at Ginny's direction. Ginny was talking to Harry, and was rather laughing. Harry wasn't really laughing, but he smiled a bit. Draco felt a huge swoop of anger go into him. He clenched his hand, and he muttered, "What am I doing?"  
  
"I wouldn't answer that," Goyle said, frightened. "You are angry."  
  
Draco didn't reply. From the moment he had seen Ginny talking to Harry, he was very angry.  
  
Draco Malfoy passed Ginny, and glared at her. Ginny never really understood why Draco was like this. Sometimes he's kind, sometimes like a tiger. But she did know that Draco almost killed a human being because of his anger. His anger is very dangerous, and once he is, you have to sacrifice to everything that he is going to do.  
  
"What are you glaring at?" shouted Ginny through the hall. Draco stopped from walking and turned sharply. "If I want to glare, I glare!"  
  
"What makes you so angry?!" Ginny shouted. Draco glared at her once more and said, "Your actions makes me angry!!"  
  
Ginny gasped in shock and barked, "I didn't even do a single thing to you today!"  
  
"So why do you ask if I glared?!" asked Malfoy. Ginny put her hands on her hips and roared, "Glaring is nasty! I hate it when people glare!"  
  
"So?! As if I cared," Draco said, and scowled. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked off. Draco smirked and thought that Ginny cared for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ginny, Cho, Ron, and Hermione finally were facing a large boat named C.C. Coast. Hermione screamed and said, "It's beautiful!!! We rented it, and it's to ourselves!"  
  
Cho and Harry laughed together. Ron flung his arms around Ginny and asked, "Isn't it great, Gin? Second time going foreign?"  
  
Ginny nodded, smiling. Then a group of three people came slowly into view. Two was large, and one was tall and muscular. Malfoy?!  
  
"What in the world are you guys doing here?!" Ginny said at once. Draco smirked and said, "We decided not to go to Hawaii!"  
  
"Too bad," Ron said, scowling. "We rented this boat. Now, go away." Draco laughed and said, "You rented it, but I bought it." Ron gulped and backed away. Cho shook her head and said, "Okay. All aboard. And everyone, I forgot to tell you. We are going to have a party, celebrating Hermione's birthday. EVERYONE is invited."  
  
"You mean even this dragon?" asked Ginny, pointing at Draco. Cho looked at Hermione, who nodded, and said, "Everyone. Even that dragon."  
  
Draco glared at Cho.  
  
"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!!!" Ginny roared, as she entered a room. The seats were soft, and you could see the whole view of the ocean. The curtains were as soft as pillow, and the walls were so pearly peach. Everything in that room came from heaven. Ginny bounced on the sofa and laughed. Hermione sat next to her and said, "We three are going to stay here! This is the best birthday gift ever!!"  
  
Cho giggled. "Okay. We girls will rest for a while, and then fix ourselves for the party. We will all need to be glamorous. You guys sure you bought Muggle dresses?"  
  
"I did," Hermione said, and looked at Ginny, who looked confused. "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't tell you right away." Ginny nodded and understood. "It's okay. I'll not join the party."  
  
"Yes, you will!! I am going to lend you one!!" Cho said, and went out of sight. Ginny tried to stop her, but it was too late. Cho then came in front of her and showed her a long green, silky dress. It was marvelous. It had dark green beads that glittered. Hermione gasped and said, "Wow."  
  
"I am going to give it to you," Cho said, laying the dress on Ginny's lap. Ginny looked at Cho with bright eyes and said, "I'm going to have it? No-no way."  
  
"Yes way," Cho said, grinning. "It's yours."  
  
Ginny stood up at once and hugged Cho very tightly. "Thank you," Ginny whispered. Cho patted her back and said, "You are very welcome."  
  
Ginny finally let go. She couldn't help grinning. Cho clapped her hands together and said, "C'mon, let's get decorating ourselves."  
  
Cho began brushing Ginny's hair with an expensive brush in the bathroom. They were both facing the mirror. The whole bathroom is almost full with make up. Ginny looked at Cho in the mirror. 'Maybe she is not bad at all. She's very kind, and very beautiful. She deserves Harry.' She thought. Ginny frowned a little and grinned a bit. Cho then began complimenting her. "Your hair is very soft and straight," said Cho. "It's very nice to arrange it."  
  
"And," she continued. "Your skin is very clear and soft, too. Nice to make up."  
  
Ginny grinned. "What's up with Hermione?"  
  
"The birthday girl is making herself beautiful," said Cho, smiling. She took a lipstick and said, "Soft pink will do for you." Then after a few improvements, Ginny was forced to put on the dress. She gulped as she entered the bedroom, and had put it on. It fit exactly with her. And it was beautiful on her. She glanced at the mirror and muttered, "Is this me?"  
  
She grinned and walked out. Cho clapped her hands, shouting, "Please welcome Miss Ginny Weasley!! WOO!!"  
  
"Beautiful," Hermione said, happily, who was wearing a blue, periwinkle dress. Her hair was once again in an elegant bun. Cho, however, was wearing a black dress, and her hair was also in a bun, with a few strands of it in on both sides of her face. She was very beautiful.  
  
"C'mon, then!" Cho said, happily, as she opened the door. The three of them walked outside the room and headed towards a big room.  
  
The whole room was filled with circular tables, and in the center was loads of food. An orchestra was by the far right side. Ron and Harry were there, wearing simple, formal Muggle clothes. Draco and his friends were in their formal attire too. Even though Ginny hated him so much, she couldn't help thinking that Draco was also handsome. Hermione saw the awe in Ginny's face and said, "Cho paid all of this just for me, you know."  
  
"Really?" asked Ginny in surprise. "She's so super kind."  
  
Hermione agreed with her with a nod. Cho then suddenly said in a loud voice, "Hello, and welcome to the birthday party of Hermione Granger's!"  
  
Everyone clapped. And to Ginny's surprise, even Malfoy. Ron cheered and said, "Let's party!!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny then went to get a punch. The orchestra then started playing a soft tune. Ginny got drinks and began to drink a little. Ron came over and asked, "Herm-er-can I ask you for a dance?" He lent his hand out. Hermione nodded and took his hand, and both of them gracefully danced on the floor. Ginny grinned, and continued drinking.  
  
Harry then came and tapped her shoulder. He lent his hand out of her. Ginny grinned and took his hand. She hastily put her left hand on Harry's shoulder, while Harry put his right hand around Ginny's waist. The orchestra started playing, now with someone singing.  
  
Whenever sang my songs, On the stage, On my own, Whenever said my words, Wishing they would be heard, I saw you smiling at me, Was it real or just my fantasy, You'd always be there in the corner, Of this tiny little bar  
  
My last night here for you, Same old songs, just once more, My last night here with you, Maybe yes, maybe no I kind of liked it your way How you shyly place your eyes on me Did you ever know That I had mine on you  
  
Darling, so there you are, With that look on your face, As if you've never hurt, As if you're never down, Shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly But sure If frown is show then I will know that you are no dreamer.  
  
So let me come to you Close as I want to be Close enough for me To feel your heart Beating fast.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny and Harry dancing. He looked jealous and was angry. He looked away, and sighed heavily. Cho then cheered again and said, "Listen up, everyone!! Let's play a game. I will turn of the lights and find anyone to kiss with!! Ready, set go!"  
  
The lights went out. Everyone screamed and began running. You could hear different noises, like forks and spoons clattering. Ginny broke free from Harry, and began running. She tripped on something, and landed on someone. She felt her lips touching someone's. After a few minutes, the lights went on. Ginny opened her eyes and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. Their lips were in contact. Draco was looking relieved, but was pleased with it. Ginny gasped, and stood up, running away, and cried.  
  
No one really saw her, but Draco was running behind her. Good thing Ginny turned in a corner and went down to her room. She didn't see Draco anymore, she knew he gave up already. She also knew the party was already finished, since Cho and Hermione came a few minutes after she just arrived. They were both looking happy.  
  
"Gin, you just disappeared." Cho said, suddenly spotting Ginny. Ginny nodded and said, "Oh-I had to get something. Anyway, it's done. So I think I should change."  
  
Ginny went straight to the bathroom and change into comfortable clothes. Hermione and Cho did the same and then Cho said, "I got to go somewhere. I'll be back in an hour." She then went. Ginny nodded and told Hermione and said, "I need to go to."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. Ginny held the dress Cho gave her and said, "I couldn't keep this. I need to give it back."  
  
"We don't even know where she is right now," Hermione told Ginny, who replied, "I will find her." She then took a coat and went outside.  
  
She looked for Cho, and looked around everywhere. She finally heard Cho's voice, and there was Harry's too. Ginny couldn't help but eavesdrop. She knew it was a wrong thing to do, but there was something in her that made her do it.  
  
"Harry," Cho said, calmly. "You know you belong to me. But it seems like you don't anymore. You now belong to Ginny."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry's confused voice asked. Cho sighed and said, "You like little Ginny. I saw how you defend her in school, how people tell me how you defend her, and how you danced with her this night." Ginny gasped. She heard Harry stand up. "I don't like anyone but you. It is you who I want and like, Cho," he said. Ginny's heart sank. She ran away, and went outside.  
  
She roamed around outside, and looked at the sea. Tears streamed down her face, and couldn't feel a single thing but sadness. She clutched the dress tightly in her arms, thinking about what Harry said. Ginny looked at the starless sky and asked, "Why is my life like this?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a deep voice. Ginny jumped and turned around, "Malfoy! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting fresh air," he answered. "Can I ask you the same question?"  
  
"Same," Ginny answered. Draco went beside her and said, "What were you saying?"  
  
Ginny shook her head and said, "Do you care?" She actually didn't want to argue, and Draco looked like the same.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. "Thanks, anyway." He said, smiling boastfully. Ginny thought hard and asked herself what this man mean. "For what?"  
  
"Kissing me like that," Draco said, touching his lips. Ginny glared at him and said, "I did not kiss you! And even I can't believe I was kissing a dog!"  
  
"Me a dog?" asked Draco. "You were the one who was on top of me! Don't tell me you didn't like it?" Ginny screamed and said, "I DID NOT LIKE IT AT ALL!!!"  
  
"Yeah, right," said Draco, running his fingers through his silver hair. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. "I tripped and then I tripped on you, and I fell down with you and it happened! What's the big deal!?" asked Ginny. Draco laughed. "Okay, fine. You want to eat?"  
  
"What makes you suddenly nice?" asked Ginny, suspiciously. Draco scratched his head and said, "Is it bad to be nice?"  
  
Ginny glared at him. Draco shook his head and said, "Whatever. May I ask again? Do you want to eat?" Ginny hesitated. Well, she was really hungry, since she didn't eat anything that night. "Fine," she muttered.  
  
Draco opened a paper bag. "Let's sit, can we?"  
  
"Okay," said Ginny and sat on the floor. The cold breeze went over them. "What's inside the bag?" asked Ginny. Draco took out a donut and said, "Different flavors of donut!"  
  
"You eat donut?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I thought you only ate those rich dishes like caviar and all," Ginny told him. Draco munched on the donut and said, "No way. I hate rich dishes. I prefer simples ones." He shut his mouth, and blushed a bit. "I should not have told you that."  
  
"It's all right," Ginny said, grinning. "No harm done. I won't say it to anyone."  
  
Ginny took one and to her surprise, she forgot that she hated Draco so much.  
  
Hey!! Here it is!! I really hope the whole lot of you liked it!!! ( Thanks thanks!! R/R 


	3. Back Again

Chapter III  
  
The next night, Draco was finding something to eat. Ron saw him and asked what he was up to. Draco scowled and said, "Looking for something to eat."  
  
"Well," Ron told him, hotly. "You won't really get anything here. It's better to fish outside or something."  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Draco. "The ocean is creating gigantic waves."  
  
Ron didn't say anything. "Whatever," he muttered. He opened a cupboard and then took out a saucepan. Draco looked at him and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to cook," said Ron. "Aren't you going to help me at least, because your stomach is also empty? Or would you just let me eat this without you?"  
  
"Your actually helping me?" snorted Draco, then laughing. Ron blushed and spat, "Well, if you don't want to. Who is forcing you? Me?! Stop being stupid!"  
  
"Okay," Draco said at once. "I'll help. I just wanted something to eat."  
  
The cooking wasn't so bad. They made a whole tray of spaghetti, which is too much for them. Draco then suggested that they should wake up the whole boat to eat. Everybody did come, and was in their pajamas and gowns. All of them were yawning, stretching, and rubbing their eyes. Ron grinned at all of them and said, "C'mon everyone!"  
  
"Who cooked that?" asked Hermione, curiously. Ron grinned again and said, "Me!" Draco glared at him. "And Draco," added Ron, raising an eyebrow. Hermione gasped and said, "You two cooked this?"  
  
"Isn't that what he said, Granger?" asked Draco. Ginny shook her head and said, "Okay, let's eat."  
  
Harry took a little and then went by the edge of the boat, and ate quietly. Ginny saw this and decided to come to him. She slowly walked up to him and then asked, "Why did you take so little?"  
  
"Not hungry," said Harry, innocently. Ginny nodded at him and looked up at him. He's still the same Harry as I saw him the first time, she thought. But his personality changed a lot.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ginny, uncomfortably. Harry looked at the ocean and said, "Yes?"  
  
"I-er-heard your conversation with Cho this night," Ginny said at once. Harry looked shocked and said, "What?"  
  
"I didn't mean to," Ginny stammered. "I just went to look for Cho, because I needed to give back her dress since it isn't mine. And I heard her voice and yours. I couldn't help but listen."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but it was clear from his face that he was very surprised. Ginny broke into tears and said, "Harry, even though I am like this and you don't like me, can you please at least consider me as a friend for one bit? Don't look at me as if I am bad and all."  
  
"Who said that?" asked Harry, not looking at her. Ginny shook her head and said, "It's from what I felt. I hope I didn't make you crazy about this whole thing, like defending me from Malfoy. But even if you look at me in a negative way, I just hope you won't look at me as an enemy."  
  
"You are not my enemy," said Harry, now looking at her. Ginny cried once more. Harry pressed his finger to his lips and said, "Don't cry. I never looked at you in a negative way. I never would. So please, don't ever think of that."  
  
Ginny looked up at him for a long time. And to her surprise, Harry grinned back, lighting his face with brightness.  
  
The days passed so quickly, and Ginny couldn't even believe that she was once again sleeping in her dormitory again. She wished the vacation lasted a little longer. Ginny rolled in her bed as she fought her sleepiness. She quietly stood up and washed her face. She then threw her robes on and went straight to her class. There were no punishments that morning, and it felt great. When she was heading towards Quidditch practice, a whole group of Slytherins approached her. She ran from them, screaming, but one of them caught her and slapped her.  
  
A/N: it's short, but HEY!! ( I'll update soon!! CIAO! R/R or else I'll never continue!! 


	4. Heartaches

Chapter IV  
  
Ginny tried to scream loudly to get someone's attention, but she was in the Quidditch field and she was only going to practice by herself. A boy caught her neck and he pressed it so hard that Ginny choked. She believed that she was going to die today. But to her surprise the boy let go, but then a whole bunch of them started punching her and hitting her with a bat.  
  
"Stop!" said Ginny, who managed to talk. Blood was oozing from the other end of her right eyebrow. She can feel bruises forming. This continued for about a minute, when suddenly Ginny knelt down in pain and fell down to the ground. Draco, who came just in time, went over to see it. He knew Slytherins would punish her for only a little bit, but not as severe like this. Draco turned to the Slytherins and shouted, "What the heck were you guys trying to do?! You are going to kill her!!"  
  
The Slytherins looked at each other nervously. Draco then put his hand under Ginny's back, and then shouted, "Get out of here before I tell father to get your miserable faces out of this school!"  
  
The Slytherins ran, and not one dared to come back. Draco took Ginny in his arms and gazed at her. "How can they do this to you?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes. Draco looked at her with concerned eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Ginny."  
  
Ginny didn't do anything but cried on his chest. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" she asked between tears. Draco shook his head and just cradled Ginny for a while. Then they went straight to the Hospital Wing. And Draco had to carry her all the way there.  
  
It was only a night that Ginny had to stay in the Hospital Wing for the night. The next day, she went down the corridors and then went inside her dormitory. It was weekend again. She glanced around the room and then found a piece of letter pinned down on her desk. She went to it and opened it.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I am going. I know it's not a right thing to do, but I decided to make myself free. Free to fly. I thank you for all the friendship you have done to me, especially when I was in need. I am leaving today to Paris, to fulfill my duty as an artist there. I will not be coming back anymore, but there are chances I will visit. Harry knows about this, and I didn't mean to surprise him. But once if he is sad because of this, can you please comfort him for me? He means the whole world to me, but we have to get separated. He will understand one day.  
  
I would just like to thank you for everything. We will still be in touch. And please do me a favor. Please keep the dress I gave you. It's one of my thanks to you, and I know it isn't enough. I hope you will not lose your sweet smile, your great and kind personality, and especially your friendship! I wish you a great life, and BYE BYE! I will miss you a lot. Take Care.  
  
-Cho  
  
Ginny gaped at the letter. Cho couldn't leave, not right now that Harry is beginning to smile. Ginny dropped the letter and searched for Cho, but she was nowhere. She then went outside by the entrance, where she saw Harry sitting there, staring at the sky. He was once again the emotionless one. Ginny slowly walked to him and asked, "May I sit?"  
  
"Sure," muttered Harry. Ginny sat beside him, and said nothing. But Harry spoke up, "So you just knew about Cho right?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said, quietly. "How did you know?"  
  
Harry looked at her and said, "Saw the owl." He pointed at the sky. Ginny smiled and said, "So, aren't you going to do anything about it?"  
  
"What for?" asked Harry, shaking his head. Ginny looked at him and declared, "You should fight! I know how much you love her, Harry. And you couldn't just let her leave just like that!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No," he said. "Once Cho makes up her mind about something, she will never change. Never."  
  
"But still," Ginny told him. "But I am sure you don't want her to leave?"  
  
Harry became silent. "Well, of course," Harry said at once. "I mean, who would want her to leave?"  
  
"Okay," Ginny said, standing up. Harry looked at her in confusion and said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Find Cho."  
  
Ginny ran as fast as she could. She ran outside, and finally saw a wave of black raven hair. "CHO!!" Ginny shouted. Cho turned and smiled. "Hello, Gin."  
  
"You cannot leave!" gasped Ginny, exhausted. "What about me? Harry? Everyone?!"  
  
"You know Ginny," Cho started. "I have to live on my own. I need to be free. My life is very complicated."  
  
"You cannot leave Harry like this!"  
  
Harry then appeared, but Ginny didn't see him since she was facing Cho. Her back was facing Harry, though. Cho saw him but didn't say anything. Ginny then shook her head and said, "The first time I came here, I gave up already since I knew I am poor and all, and couldn't make friends, because almost all people here are rich!!"  
  
Cho stared at her. Ginny then began to cry and said, "When I saw Harry, I knew that I had an explanation to come to school! It was him who cared, who saved me from danger! I don't want him sad, and without you, I know he will!"  
  
Harry gasped. Cho shook her head and said, "I know."  
  
Ginny then fell down to her knees. Harry gasped again, and couldn't believe of what he is seeing. Cho looked surprised too. "Ginny, what-"  
  
"Please," Ginny said. "I couldn't bear looking at Harry not smiling anymore! He needs you!!"  
  
Cho knelt down before her. "I know that," she then again. "I don't like Harry looking sad. But look at my situation. Now, don't cry. You know, just stand the other way around so tears won't fall. I know Harry would be sad. But I have my own plans, my own future. I need to make myself free before I can even come back to Harry. I couldn't bear another year with so many problems with my dad's business and all. I need to help my father with his business."  
  
Ginny suddenly understood. She stood up slowly. Cho did the same. Ginny then flung her arms around her and said, "I understand. I just want you to take care too. Thanks for everything."  
  
Cho nodded and looked at Harry, who remained silent. Cho let go and whispered, "I still need to get my ticket and all. I'm heading to Muggle Paris. Meet me at Hogsmeade's train station later at 6."  
  
Cho waved and turned and began walking away. Ginny rubbed her eyes and turned, and gasped, "Harry! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!!" Harry said, angrily. "You weren't supposed to beg her to be with me! What kind of help is that?!"  
  
Ginny burst into tears. "I just thought-"  
  
Harry shook his head violently and shouted, "NO!!"  
  
Ginny was scared. And ran away from him.  
  
That night, at 6, Ginny went to Hogsmeade's station. She brought a huge cloak with her and covered herself. She was confused, and didn't know what to do next, now that Harry was mad at her. Ginny then met up with Ron, who was with Hermione, talking softly. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy was there, leaning against a post. He looked up at her, but Ginny looked down as she caught his eyes. She went straight at a bench beside the post of where Draco was leaning on.  
  
"Bit of a shock, huh?" asked Draco, as he threw a ball in the air and catching it again with one hand. Ginny nodded. She didn't feel like talking too much. "Why are you here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Just wanted to thank Chang," said Draco. "She did a lot of stuff for me, mind you. Like for giving me the chance to go to the boat to have vacation in Egypt."  
  
It was true; Cho had given him the chance to go with them. Ginny nodded as a sign of that she understood. Draco looked at his watch and said, "It's strange not seeing Potter."  
  
Ginny gasped. She only realized that Harry was nowhere. But Cho did come, looking exhausted, but she went on a straight talk with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Yes," Ginny nodded. "I'm not sure if he will show up."  
  
He didn't after a long time. When it finally reached 5 minutes to 7, Cho went to pack her stuff in the train. She came back and announced, "Well, this is it. Goodbye."  
  
She waved and slowly turned to the entrance of the train. But then a loud clattering noise came, and Ginny turned. It was Harry, looking very sulky. He stood there quietly. Ginny looked at him and suddenly shouted, "Aren't you going to do anything?! Are you afraid to say goodbye to her for one last time?!"  
  
Harry stared at her. Cho looked relieved. Harry then ran to Cho and hugged her tightly. "I am sorry, Cho. For not letting you feel true happiness. I'm going to miss you a lot, and don't forget me."  
  
Cho smiled and hugged him back. Ginny cried in joy. Draco saw this and said, "What a crying baby!" Ginny ignored him completely. Ron and Hermione were looking happy.  
  
Cho and Harry finally let go. Cho then waved at all of them, and entered the train.  
  
The train then started moving after a few minutes. It went slow at first, but became faster and faster. Then it went out of sight.  
  
The whole lot of them suddenly turned and started walking towards the castle. Harry caught up with Ginny and said, "I'm sorry." Ginny didn't look up upon him, but then said, "For what?"  
  
"You taught me how to learn," Harry told her. Ginny then looked at him and said, "I'm glad you did that, Harry. I really am."  
  
Harry grinned. "Thanks," he said again, then went to Hermione and Ron. Draco walked neatly beside Ginny. "Well," he started. "Are you feeling okay now?"  
  
"Guess so," Ginny said, nodding. "But I am okay, thanks for asking."  
  
(A/N: You will never know the real 'personality' of Draco here. You won't understand until you read the whole story until the end!')  
  
"Well," Draco said again. "I kicked those goons outta school."  
  
Ginny stopped dead. "Are you serious or are you just scaring me?"  
  
"Seriously," Draco told her. They continued walking. "It was a complete out-of-the-plan! What they did to you was almost murder!" Ginny laughed. "So," she said. "You cared?!"  
  
"'Course not," Draco said, blushing. "I want to do what's right."  
  
Ginny eyed him suspiciously. It was cute to see Draco blushing. "Yeah right!" Ginny said. "JOKE!" Draco then shook his head and walked ahead of her. Ginny laughed quietly on her own. Maybe Draco isn't so bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny had the feeling that she was going to tell Harry what she felt about him this day. She stood up and went down to the Great Hall. Ginny waited for Harry until he finished his soup. When he started to get up, Ginny grabbed him out of the hall and went to a quiet room.  
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Harry, looking around the dusty room. Ginny stopped dead and said, "Harry, I got to tell you something."  
  
"What is it about?" asked Harry. Ginny gulped down and asked, "Would you love anybody else before Cho?"  
  
Harry stared at her. "What?"  
  
Ginny repeated the question. Harry looked up and said, "No. I will love Cho until I die, and no one can ever replace her. Not even the prettiest girl on earth!"  
  
Ginny's heart sank. What a rip off, she thought. She felt weak in the knees. What was it? What was this feeling? It was like making her cry, make her die. What is it?  
  
The next morning, Ginny felt as though a dart came and pierced her heart. She went pale, and never forgot the words 'No. I will love Cho until I die..'. She shook mentally and muttered to herself, "If that was what Harry said, then that's final." She stood up and changed to her robes and quietly went down the Great Hall, no expression on her face.  
  
She then settled next to Hermione, who whispered to her, "You did great yesterday night. It helped Harry a lot."  
  
Harry, who was facing her, nodded and smiled a little. Ginny gave him a miserable smile and grabbed her goblet and drank it quickly. Ron, who knew that she only ate little, said, "C'mon, Gin. Don't tell me you are greatly affected by Cho's departure! If she was here today, she'd say you need to eat more. I bet ya."  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement. But the tension was building up. She couldn't face Harry or she would burst into tears right now. She stood up quickly and ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Ginger!"  
  
Ginny turned around. Draco was running towards her. Ginny got a bit annoyed and half-shouted, "Who are you calling ginger?!"  
  
"You," Draco answered, as he breathed fast. Ginny got mad at him and there again, because of her huge anger of calling her ginger, her fist came slamming against Draco's left cheek.  
  
"What did you do that for!?" yelled Draco, caressing his left cheek. Ginny glared at him severely and said, "Don't you dare call me Ginger!!"  
  
She ran away. Again, she was scared and prayed that her day was going to be nasty, but at least she'll be alive.  
  
Well, her day wasn't so bad. In fact, it wasn't so bad after all. But whenever Draco was around, she squeaked and ran for him. But one time, he caught her just in time and asked, "What are you running for?"  
  
"Let go," Ginny said at once. "I'm running from you."  
  
"Obvious," said Draco coolly. He released Ginny's hand from his grip. "So I ask again, what for?"  
  
Ginny looked around, carefully not looking into those cold gray eyes. "Because maybe you would punish me all, again."  
  
"I suffered enough," Draco told her at once. Ginny's face wrinkled into a confused one. "What do you mean?" she asked. Draco sighed and said, "I can't look at you anymore with people punishing you. Once you are hurt, I am too."  
  
"I don't get you," said Ginny, eyeing Draco suspiciously. Draco shook his head and said, "Your brain works too slow. Don't you even get a clue of what I feel for you?"  
  
'He likes me?' she thought. Ginny gulped. Draco grabbed Ginny's shoulders and said, "I like you!"  
  
Ginny gaped at him. But then an angry shout filled the whole hallway, "MALFOY!!!"  
  
Ginny and Draco both turned their heads on the direction where the shout came from. Ron. Ginny finally released from Draco's grip. Ron was looking very furious. "What were you doing?" he asked Draco.  
  
"Just telling her some stuff," Draco said. "And you don't care for what I told her."  
  
"Of course I do!" Ron shouted, as he headed to Draco. Hermione came running from a corner, and saw this whole thing. She ran to Ron and grabbed his fist.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Hermione. Ginny shook her head and said, "C'mon. Draco was just almost going to punch me. So he grabbed my shoulders.."  
  
Draco looked at Ginny in disbelief. Ginny nudged him hard on his ribs and continued, "But he didn't do it, so there isn't a reason for you to fire up, Ron."  
  
Ron calmed down. Hermione smiled at Ginny, and turned to Ron and said, "Okay, done! C'mon, Ron. I don't like seeing such nonsense fights here."  
  
Ron nodded. "Once you hurt Ginny," he told Draco, but he didn't face him. "You've got to answer me.."  
  
He and Hermione then walked away. Ginny looked at Draco and said, "He's just overprotecting me."  
  
Draco snorted. Ginny rolled her eyes on him and said, "Shut up."  
  
Ginny and Harry was walking towards the lake for a talk. They were just talking about Cho and nothing else. But Ginny never got bored of listening to him about Cho. She was just imagining she was Cho.  
  
"She never ever let other people hurt others," Harry said. "I remember the moment when Ron was shouting at Hermione. Cho got so furious with Ron and shouted to him that girl should be respected." He laughed at the memory.  
  
"So there is no one like Cho?" asked Ginny. Harry shook his head and said, "She must be a real angel. Such a clean personality. But I have no trust in her anymore."  
  
Ginny stared at him. Harry frowned and said, "She lied to me. She didn't even tell me she was going, and I didn't know how I can even accept that."  
  
"You'll understand," Ginny said for comfort. Harry sighed miserably. Ginny then thought it was the right time to tell her feelings towards him. Ginny looked at him and said, "Er-Harry?"  
  
"Yep?" asked Harry, looking at the sky. Ginny blushed and then said, "I love you."  
  
Harry turned his head to her. Ginny hanged her head towards herself. Harry smiled a little and said, "I thank you for letting me know you care. But I love you too, only as a friend."  
  
This made Ginny cry. Harry tried to comfort her again with words, but Ginny ran way from him to the castle. She then bumped into Malfoy AGAIN (no one knows why they meet up always, maybe it was just LOVE that makes them together?). She looked at him and sniffed. Draco questioned her, "Who made you cry?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Ginny said at once. She began wiping her tears with her hands, but tears formed and fell. Draco shook his head and slowly and said, "Your lying."  
  
Ginny said nothing. She sat by the wall, hugging her knees. Draco stood there and said, "You know, just do a handstand and tears won't fall."  
  
Draco did one. He flipped over and his body was the way around. His hands were the ones who was guiding him. This made Ginny laugh a little. Draco then flipped to stand again and sat next to her. "It's true," he said. "I did it like loads of times."  
  
~~~~ A/N: Here it is. Please R/R. You dunno how much it means to me!!! 


End file.
